U/V fic
by Cosmos-chan and Trunks
Summary: It's a fic whre Bulma is jealous at Colina a.k.a. Usagi (Usagi is half lunarian, half saijan and she's Vegeta's mate) what will happen
1. Default Chapter

This is my third fic

This is my third fic.

It is about Serena and Vegeta 'cause someone in my first fic would like her with Vegeta so I'm writing it cause the second fic I wrote was actually a songfic dedicated to them. Well here's the story.

Veggie:You better give me a big part.

AN: Serena is a half Saijan and her saijan name is Colina.

Prologue.

Vegeta was sitting and watching TV. Bulma sat by him. He scowled.

Vegeta's P.o.V.

Flashback.

A girl about ten years old was running through the castle. A boy was running after her. "I'll catch you Colina"

_"Bet you don't Vegeta"_

_He sped up and caught her in his strong arms._

_"Now, Colina, what about me present from you"_

_"Here" with that she placed a kiss on his cheek._

_ _

_4 years later._

_ _

_"Hi Vegeta"_

_"Hi Colina"_

_"I missed you Vegeta where were you so long"_

_"Running from girls who have a crush on me but you're the only one for me."_

_"Ai shi teru Veggie-chan."_

_"Ai shi teru __Coli-chan__"_

_And they met in a passionate way_

End flashback

Author's P.o.V.

Bulma scooped closer to Vegeta he ignored it. Suddenly she stood up and kissed him on the lips.

Vegeta stood up and cried at her "What the hell are you doing"

Bulma answered "Did you like it?"

He growled at her "Don't you even dare do that again. The only woman that was and is allowed to do that is Colina."

She said "Who's Colina your imaginary friend."

He growled and ran out of the house. Suddenly he saw a meteorite. He felt a familiar power. 'Colina' he thought.

He headed towards the place where the meteorite crashed. Vegeta looked in the crater and saw a saijan space pod, the space pod opened and out of it stepped out a beauty with long golden hair, azure blue eyes.

Vegeta gasped "Colina"

She looked up at him and gasped too "Vegeta"

Colina flew up at him "Oh, Vegeta I missed you"

"I missed you too, Serenity, my Bunny"

The Z-fighters arrived. They were surprised to see Vegeta with a woman.

Krillin coughed and said, "Well, well, well, Vegeta looks like you got yourself a girlfriend."

Vegeta scowled "That's the princess of saijans to you, my mate."

Coli blushed at the comment.

The Z-gang stood shocked, well except for Goku, he's a baka.

Goku: I think you'll need a place to stay. I think you can stay at CC with Vegeta then.

Vegeta: Kakarrot finally said something smart.

With that they flew at the CC.

Bulma came out. She saw Vegeta holding Coli a.k.a. Usagi by the waist. She scowled.

Bulma: You told that you love Colina and not some human.

Vegeta: First, this is Colina

Second, she is half saijan, half lunarian.

Third, she's saijan and lunarian princess.

Bulma stood speechless than she finally managed to say

Bulma: I bet she couldn't even beat me.

Vegeta: She could disignirate you with her weakest blast. You're just jealous.

To be continued please give me some ideas I'm on a writers block.

Buh-Bye. Write a review!!!!!!!

Or I'll wail WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!…………


	2. Bulma getting beaten up

Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

Jealous Bulma and Powerful Coli.

Cosmos: Well I finally got away from the writers block cause I've been reading a lot of new fan fictions DBZ/SM and GW/SM.

Vegeta: Took you long enough baka onna.

Cosmos: WHY YOU, SAILOR PLANETARY DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: Eeeep 'runs away'

Well on with the story.

Bulma: If you say that she is so powerful then why don't she fight with me while I am in one of my new mobile suits (it looks like Wing Zero)

Colina: Challenge accepted.

At the battlefield

Bulma: Prepare to lose.

Colina: Oh yeah.

Bulma blasted her with a powerful laser.

Colina: Silence, WALL.

The attack was deflected.

Bulma: OMG (to idiots out there Oh-My-Gosh)

Colina: My turn, Star Finishing Laser.

It destroyed Bulma's suit bur Bulma was unhappily ejected from there.

Bulma: I can still beat you without my suit.

Took out a knife and Lunged at Usagi. Usagi quickly disappeared and appeared behind Bulma she hit her upside the head and Bulma was K.O.

Half an hour later.

Bulma finally woke up.

Bulma: Well she is not staying here. 

Chichi: I can't believe you're so mean. Just because you love Vegeta doesn't mean that you can throw a poor girl out on the street.

Colina: First: I'm 25 years old.

Second I'm not poor my name on earth is Serena Tsukino, the owner of the most richest company on the earth computer's r' us

Third I was just on universal trip

Forth all my friends are very famous

Haruka Tenoh the famous racer

Michieru Kaioh the famous violinist

Minako Aino the famous idol

Ami Mizuno the best doctor

Rei Hino the famous spiritualist

Hotaru Tomoe the owner of school Nugen and the owner of Tomoe labs

Makoto Kino the best cook in ht e world

And Setsuna Meioh the famous foreseer

Bulma was unconsciousness again.

Coli: What did I say? 0.0 -.-;;

Chi chi: Man I can't believe you are famous.


	3. Future boy arrives

Chapter 3

Cosmos: I dunno why I am continuing this tory, I must have eaten too many hamburgers

Vegeta: you didn't update it for a year or so

Cosmos: So??

Vegeta scowls

Last time, Bulma was jealous, she got her ass kicked. Now Colina will meet the future boy Trunks.

-Dad, I am home, mom where are you??- asked M. Trunks coming into the house.

-Who is it?- asked Coli.

-That is my so called son from the future, but he cannot be Bulma's son, cause he is too smart and powerfull- said Vegeta.

-He thinks he is Bulma's? Oh well if it right the Silver Crystal will kill him if not he will survive.- said Coli.

-Trunks!!!- shouted Bulma.

-Tell this mean woman to leave my Veggie alone- cried Bulma as she latched onto him crying her eyes out like an idiot she is. [no offence Bulma fans, I don't know what got on me]

-What did you say mom??- asked Trunks [Chibi Trunks isn't born yet, I dunno why]

-The mean woman took Vegeta from me- cried Bulma

-Who is it?- asked Trunks

-Her- sobbed Bulma. [lame!!!]

She pointed at Coli who was standing throwing the silver crystal up and down, one of Vegeta's hand's around her waist.

-You are messing with the time- said Trunks

-Your point? My friend is the guardian of time, and she allows me to do this- said Coli laughing.

-Really, and what is that?- he asked pointing at the crystal.

-It might kill you, might not- said Coli carelessly.

-What do you mean?-

-It will kill that who isn't of the moon royal family- said Coli and threw the crystal at him 

-AAARGH@!!!!! I dun WANA the crystal!!!!- shuted Trunks as he ran around. The crystal hit him and he fell.

-Is he dead?- asked Coli

-I think, halellujah!!!!- sang Vegeta [ha ha ha ha]

-Urgh, what hit me?- asked Trunks as he sat down.

-That means he is my and Vegeta's son!!!!- said Coli grinning.

-Damm- said Vegeta.

-Hey now I remember, Bulma brainwashed me to think I am her son- said Trunks stars in his eyes.

-You brainwashed my son!!!!!!- shouted Coli angrily [actually that was in the future but oh well]

Bulma gulped and ran away into the house.

-Stupid human…- mumbled Coli.

-Mom, where Chibi-Usa?- asked Trunks

-I'm not your mom yet!!- said Usagi angrily.


End file.
